


the all encompassing misery of Johnny Silverhand

by the_cheshire_cat_grin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cheshire_cat_grin/pseuds/the_cheshire_cat_grin
Summary: Johnny Silverhand has felt every kind of pain imaginable. but menstrual cramps? that's uncharted territory.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	the all encompassing misery of Johnny Silverhand

"Oh my god, V, this is it. This is the end. We're really dying this time. It's fucking over for us"

  
V studied the man, curled in a fetal position on his floor. "Wow. Johnny Silverhand, Night City legend, wiped out by subpar menstrual cramps? If the world could see you now…"

"Fuck you" he growled, arms wrapped around his abdomen. "Holy hell, you go through this every month? Every goddamn month? How are you still alive?"

V adjusted the heating pad against his abdomen. "Pure fuckin' spite. Just wait until I take a shit later. That's when the real party starts"

"They get _worse_?" Johnny looked up, appearing almost fearful. "Jesus Christ, V, just take the goddamn thing out. It's not like you're using it anyway. World's got enough brats as it is. There's over a dozen in this building alone, just wondering around. Want a kid so bad, raise them." He squeezed his eyes shut as his muscles seized. "Please, god, let me take over. I'll do it for you, take you to Viktor. He'll know what to do. Hell, maybe he can give it to someone who wants it."

V couldn't help but laugh. "I'd love to see you try to stand, let alone walk." He reached for his tea, wincing as another wave hit him. "These aren't even that bad. I've had cramps much worse, the kind that make you dizzy, nauseous."

"Stop."

"Blacked out from them once."

"FUCK."

V laughed. It was refreshing to see Johnny, usually so stoic and smug, rendered so helpless. It actually made him seem like a real person. "Don't worry. I can take more pain pills in a few hours"

" _Hours_?" Johnny hugged his knees to his chest. "Dear god, I've never been one to pray, but…"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Why do you even have it anyway?" he demanded. "It's not like you use it."

V frowned. "Watch it, Silverhand. I could have a kid someday."

Finally, Johnny opened his eyes, looking surprised through the pain. "What, really? You want to?"

"I mean, I've thought about it some. Jackie asked me about it, long time ago. I don't hate the idea, having something that's like, a piece of myself, watching the kid grow. Not that adopting a kid would be any less than that. It's just, I like knowing I have the choice."

Johnny studied V thoughtfully. "Huh. Guess that makes sense." Then, another cramp, and he groaned. "Oh god, never mind. No sense at all. You're fucking crazy."

V smiled, taking a sip of his tea. "Hmm. Who knows, maybe you'll stick around long enough for me to get pregnant. Kerry would make a great dad. You can even help us name the baby."

Johnny's eyes widened fearfully. "Don't you fucking dare"

"Of course, there's the whole childbirth thing we'd have to deal with…"

"I swear to god, V, not another word."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my silly little story. hope you had a better time than johnny did.


End file.
